The myths they are
by xoanneox
Summary: In the end are myths always killed by other myths. (GrayLu day One: Myths/Legend)


Title: The myths they are

Prologue: They would meet up after the guild but he never came. They were both things that were believed to be myths but they were true. Just like those monsters that would make Gray say his last words to Lucy. The monsters that humans thought to be myths and vampires thought of as dead. The monsters that would kill them both. Vampire fic.

Prologue 2: And in the end myths are always killed by myths.

Prompt: GrayLu week day one: Myths/Legends

Words: 2299

Contains: Character deaths, mentions of violence, a tiny bit gore, flashback

How to read: _(thoughts)_ _ **(thoughts of inner monster that makes her a vampire)**_ _Flashback._ Normal.

 _The myths they are_

"I'm going home now, Mira-san."

The blonde celestial mage of Fairy tail said goodbye to the barmaid when she noticed it had become dark, which meant that she had to hurry, or else people would notice and then she wouldn't have a way back.

"Do I need to send Natsu with you?" asked the barmaid. "Since it's so dark something could happen to you." Lucy shook her head, smiling an bit awkwardly. The woman who she loved like a sister worried too much for her good. And she could defence herself too, it's just that they didn't have any idea what she could do at night.

"I think I can manage myself pretty good." It came out harsher than she intended to but it couldn't be helped because if she didn't the woman would never leave alone.

Finally leaving, Lucy sighed. She knew the guild was her family and all, but she would like a bit more trust, thank you very much. She was a very capable woman herself and if Gray was with her there was no change something would go wrong.

 _(Little did she know that that gut feeling she had was right. Because her gut is always right. Something important would happen soon.)_

 _(And she wouldn't like it)_

Walking through a park, she noticed little things she wouldn't notice on a normal day since her eyes are better at night that at day. She could already feel her fangs starting to grow and she would need blood soon, because it had been a week since she had blood and a person could only last so long. But she's a vampire. She's supposed to last long. Together with Gray, she would do anything. Could do anything. Nothing was out of her reach and even if it was, they would help each other so they could reach it.

Nothing was more important in this world than teamwork.

She arrived at a place they had met up for the last three years every week. They hadn't known it from each other until the Tenrou Island accident. _(And nobody else knew, mind you)_

It was hard to not let people discover it, since his and her fangs would grow longer every night and they couldn't think of an excuse every time since people would notice. So they had made a plan. Every time they knew there was going to be a party or something, they would drink extra blood the night before so their fangs wouldn't be as long and noticeable as when they were thirsty.

 _(She still felt like something was wrong..)_

She waited for half an hour and Gray still hadn't come up. This was late, even for him. At most times he would be ten minutes late because Juvia wouldn't stop bugging him or he got in a fight with Natsu.

Though she had to wait, she couldn't get mad at him. Some people would have reasoned with him about the fact that he could just leave the guild earlier than normal but Lucy didn't. She just accepted it.

Another ten minutes passed and Lucy was worried to death. Not that she could die, but you should get what she meant.

 _(She needed to search for him. Something could've been happen to him..)_

Lucy left to search for him. First she went to the guild to see if he had forgotten it and when she arrived she was greeted with strange glances but no Gray. She soon explained that she forgot a book and that she thought that it was here.

When she finished searching for the "book" she left with saying "that the book would probably at home."

 _(Maybe he's at the wood)_

 _(No he wouldn't. He wouldn't go hunt without me. That would be so unfair)_

 _(He usually shares unless he has a great need for blood.)_

 _(And he shouldn't have that unless… he's wounded.)_

She started to panic . Lucy was a person that had many thoughts in her head and it would get too much for her if she didn't have a person with her who she trusted and could rely on.

Now that the only person she had trusted since she was turned into a vampire was missing she was panicking and she started hyperventilating.

 _ **(Lucy! Get your thoughts together!)**_

 _ **(You have to find him!)**_

Those were the thoughts of her inner monster, the part that made her a vampire, craving for blood. They had woken her up from her panic attack.

 _(Right. You're right. I have to get it together.)_

 _ **(Of course I'm right.)**_

 _(And for one minute I didn't think that you were that asshole of a monster. I take it back)_

 _ **(Lucy. Time's tikking.)**_

So Lucy listened to the voice she hated most of the time. It was the part of her that had killed dozens of humans when she couldn't control her Hunger. The Hunger was the biggest enemy of vampires. It would start up if the vampire didn't had any blood in 15 days and it would slowly drive the vampire insane, tearing his soul apart.

She started running, fast. For the people she passed she was nothing more than a little blow of wind so she didn't take the effort to conceal herself. She halted in front of a big wood, smelling human blood. It smelled sweet, it was a very likeable smell. But she smelled more. It was disgusting, making her cringe. When she walked further into the woods she smelled a third smell.

 _(That's…. That's HIS!)_

Her eyes shot up wide and once again she began running deeper and deeper into the wood. At the same time that the smell of Gray's blood became stronger, the smell that wanted to make her puke got stronger.

Her heart was beating in anticipation and anxiety. Anxiety for the scene she would encounter. It made her run a bit slower but she forced herself to run faster.

After what felt for her like an eternity she arrived she wished wouldn't be true.

There stood Gray, he was fighting Sampula's.

 _ **(Those monsters! Kill them Lucy! They shouldn't be alive!)**_

Lucy agreed whole heartily with her inner. Sampulas were thought to be myths by humans and thought to be death by vampires. It ended a when they were both were 214 years old, and when they didn't know each other yet. Yet it started centuries ago.

 _~horror story time~_

It started all in the year 2525, when only the highest people knew of the existence of vampires, not telling anyone who didn't need to know. The vampires from then still lived like big families, like powerful clans. But the kings didn't like how much power they had gotten and they wanted to eliminate them, the fear that they would rebel against the king was the cause of all this. They hired all, and all assassins their countries had. It didn't matter if he or she was a good or a bad assassin. The need to eliminate them was big. And since the kings all had a register of all vampire's, they could set several assassins at each family.

But what they didn't know was that vampires could only die because of a fire, a wooden stick right through the heart or when the heart wasn't a part of the body anymore. They tried to get them killed in a fire first but they were so fast and strong that they could escape quickly. So they tried the other ways but before the assassins could come near enough to even try to kill them they were already killed. Let alone forcing a wooden stick through the heart or tearing of the head.

So the kings (and queens, but those didn't matter at that time) came together to discuss a new plan. This time they would use so called "scientists". The kings ordered all of the scientists of every cooperative country to come to their gatherings place and create a virus that even vampires couldn't survive. So they created a virus that they found vampire-slaying worthy enough and tested it out. They hired a whole squad of assassins to capture vampires. (In the end only half of the squad returned with just one single vampire). The kings had decided that if this wouldn't do what they expected from it all the scientists would be killed so all the scientists lived in anxiety when they tested it out.

They squirted the virus in the vampire's blood. It took 50 minutes for the vampire to react to the virus ( in these 50 minutes there were already 5 scientists killed) and what they saw was the worst, most frightening and gore thing they had ever seen. In ten minutes time, the skin would slowly tear open and blood would flow out the nose, ears, eyes, mouth and the skin wounds causing the vampire to scream in pain. The scientists had designed it so that all the vampires would get it when they were in a distance of two meters from a body that had caught on the virus. After 5 last minutes of screaming, the body fell death on the board they had tied him up to.

The remaining scientists were happy that their plan worked and that they were still alive. The body was taken away and burned. What they didn't know is that the body that they had taken on was already sick. The virus they had made called Sigma had only killed the vampire because he already Maite. Maite was a virus that only vampires could get and it was a virus that came into the body when they drank the blood from humans with an illness called Meit which caused to trouble the blood and could not be smelled or tasted by vampires. Maite was the only was a vampire could die, even when they were already death.

When the virus was passed onto the vampires (Don't ask anyone how they did it. They somehow managed to do that.) something more frightening happened to the world than they could've even imagine. The vampires would get the same symptoms as the test vampire did, but they wouldn't die. They would get insane and would rip apart everybody they meet or see, including vampires.

The vampires who weren't effected were the vampires from Magnolia. They killed every Sampula, a vampire that had the Sigma virus, and somehow they killed every one.

Why humans or mages didn't know of the vampires? Everyone who survived the attack from the Sampulas would get insane and die. The only way humans knew them was as myths. Nothing more.

The only humans or mages who know of the Sampulas and vampires are the leaders and important rulers of Magnolia.

 _~horror story end~_

But this, this scene that played in front of Lucy was the proof that Sampulas still exist. It didn't take long until Lucy moved to save Gray. Her inner monster was furious.

 _ **(HOW DARE THEY TO DO THIS?!)**_

 _ **(I WILL KILL EVERY SINGLE ONE OF THEM!)**_

So she did. Her monster, her most ugly part took over and killed. Every. Single. One.

When she finally had her control back, she fell down beside Gray. He had stopped battling when she came in to help him since he was greatly injured. Apparently a Sampula had bit him. Lucy had seen him and gave Gray a look.

"I.. I know.. it.. Lucy.." His voice croaked when he spoke. Lucy wanted to say to him that he shouldn't speak but she just couldn't, tears streaming over her cheaks.

"I.. I wa-.. yo..u to.. kill me." The last part of his sentence was the only thing he could say whole without coughing.

Lucy started muttering his name and ended with screaming it.

"No, no, Gray, I can't do that, I won't, you won't die, you'll live, I'll find a way!" It was like she was muttering a mantra, parts were screamed and parts were almost unheard.

The blood was already flowing out of him. Skin was disappearing. Lucy knew what was going to happen. With trembling hands she found a wooden twig what was thick enough to kill him. Crying even harder she sat down beside him once again.

"w..ait.. Lu.. cy.." Lucy looked up to his face to be locked in his eyes.

"wh..n I fi.. th.. nex.. se..nt." His sentence was caught off when he cried out of the pain. But she understood. When he would finish his last sentence she would kill him. The though made her cry harder if that was even possible.

"I.. l..ve y.." He couldn't even finish his sentence because his skin disappeared more and more and there was more and more blood. Lucy couldn't handle this… She knew what he said.

"I love you too." She could say it without stopping. The world around her seemed to disappear.

Crack. A scream. And much, much, so much blood. He was dead and she had killed him. She stood up, trembling from all her crying.

"G..ood by.." Just like Gray couldn't with his last sentence, she couldn't finish it either because of the crying and the wounds she had gotten while fighting.

Taking another thick twig, she turned it to her heart. All her instinct were screaming not to do it. It would hurt so much. But not as much as living without Gray. They hadn't had a relationship but in those last three years they were so close. They hunted together, they drank together, they fought together, they laughed together. They did everything together. All the things she found important did they together. After they knew it from each other they couldn't do without each other.

 _(I love you, Gray. Wait for me. I'm coming._ _I hope I'll see you there.)_

And the wooden twig pierced through her heard.

 _The end_


End file.
